Many applications executing on a computing device have multimedia content which includes audio content. When audio content signals from these application are processed they are typically routed to a default audio endpoint on the computing device, such as a loudspeaker. There is generally one default audio endpoint for the computing device, and audio signals from various applications are routed to this one endpoint for output.